


Shh, Not so Loud

by Alletsiva (Avistella)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9512126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Alletsiva
Summary: Zen challenges himself to find release without waking you up while you sleep beside him.





	

Zen sighed softly to himself as he stared at your peaceful, slumbering expression. How on earth did he get so lucky to have someone as supportive and wonderful as you in his life? The actor chuckled softly to himself as he carefully brushed away some strands of your hair away from your face so that he could further admire your features. It's been quite some time now since you and Zen have officially become a couple, but no matter how long it's been, Zen could never get tired of seeing your face.

Perhaps due to the late hours, the young man started to feel rather sentimental. His mind wandered to past memories of you. How the two of you first met. The large grin on your face when he took you out on your first date together. The blush on your cheeks when he leaned in for your first kiss with him. The sound of your voice when the two of you first made love to each other.

Zen froze, finding his thoughts wandering to dangerous territory; however, as much as he wanted to think of something else, he couldn't. The scent of your arousal. The tight hold of your hands in his hair. The rise of pitch in your voice whenever you neared release. They were all so vivid in his very much awake mind.

Zen groaned softly, his hand already traveling down to palm himself through his clothes before he was even aware of it. He was already quite hard; it was ridiculous. Perhaps it had something to do with his monstrous healing capability and stamina, and the actor wasn't sure if he should call it a blessing or a curse. The young man's gaze flickered over to your form, still fast asleep.

He really didn't want to accidentally wake you up, understanding full well that you had quite a long and tiring day, but Zen needed to relieve himself _now_ , and the young man was already comfortable in bed and didn't want to get up to go to the privacy of his washroom. After not too long of a debate with himself, Zen licked his lips, deciding to take this as a sort of challenging game. He wanted to see if he could jerk himself off without you knowing. The actor chuckled lowly to himself, thinking that would be quite the feat should he be successful. If he failed... Well, it wasn't like he hasn't put on a private show for you before.

Without another moment to lose, the young man turned to lie on his back. He lifted his hips and tugged off his pants and underwear, not bothering to completely remove them and leaving them to rest around his knees. The actor's erection sprung free from the confines, brushing against the fabric of the blanket over his body. Zen bit his lip, wondering if he should remove the blanket or not, deciding in the end to leave himself covered like that. It wasn't silk, but the material still felt rather pleasant against his cock.

Zen took a deep breath, allowing his fingers to trail along the length of his shaft. He teasingly traced the shape of it, fingers circling around his girth. The young man spent some time tracing small circles around the head before running a finger down along the underside all the way to the base, just like how you always loved to tease him. Zen exhaled shakily, allowing his nails to lightly scrape against the sensitive flesh.

He then carefully wrapped a hand around the base, giving his cock a few slow pumps as his other hand went to fondle his balls. Zen parted his lips, a soft moan escaping him before he could stop it. But that was okay since it wasn't that loud anyways, so he wasn't worried. The actor continued to stroke himself, alternating the tightness of his grip between light and hard, depending on where his hand lay along his shaft.

Zen's toned chest rose and fell in tandem with his deep breaths as he continued to run his hand up and down his member, gathering the beads of precum he's started to leak for an easier glide. He started to quicken his pace, his eyes fluttering close as his lips opened and closed, trying to restrain his voice.

" _Oohhh_..." Zen accidentally let out a loud moan, and when he realized just how loud he was, he immediately directed his gaze over to your form. Relief washed over him when he saw that you were still sleeping, so he didn't let up with his strokes in the slightest.

The young man's breathing started to grow heavier, low and deep. His toes curled, afraid of moving the bed too much. Zen panted for air as he dipped his head back further into the pillows. This was exciting. He was pleasuring himself to thoughts of you while you lay beside him, completely unaware.

" _Hah_... _Hahh_... _Haahhh_..."

Zen mentally cursed. As exciting as this spur of the moment challenge was for him, it was also rather difficult. The actor wasn't quite used to keeping his voice down whenever he became this hot and bothered. Zen was just about to start lifting his hips to meet with his strokes when he heard you shift beside him, and he froze midway.

"Zen...?" You sleepily called out to the actor. "Are you okay? You're breathing heavily..."

The young man turned his head to face you, finding your eyelids to be barely open, still heavy from fatigue. He smiled to himself as he slowly started to stroke himself again, being extra careful to not have his slick skin make too loud of noises. "You're probably dreaming babe," Zen spoke, controlling his voice and keeping it even. He didn't think he'd have to use his skills for his work here in the bedroom too like this. "I'm f- _fine_."

Zen stuttered at the last word, his voice coming out slightly strained, and he hoped you didn't notice. It seemed like you didn't, merely offering a small hum of acknowledgement before quickly falling back asleep. The actor strained his ears to listen to your breathing to make extra sure you weren't still awake. When he was met with your deep and rhythmic breaths, the young man quickly went back to his previous pacing of his strokes.

" _Nngh_..." Zen groaned softly, his cock throbbing underneath his touch.

Not yet, the actor thought to himself. Not yet. He wanted to drag this out for a bit longer. Zen grunted, carefully shifting his legs so that his feet lay flat on the bed as he gave shallow bucks of his hips to meet against his hand. Zen's head moved around his pillow, trying desperately to keep his voice in check, but no matter how hard he tried, pleasured moans and growls continued to spill out without warning.

" _Nn_...Ah— _hah_ —! Oh...Oh—oh—o- _ohhh_..."

He was so close, just barely on the very edge of release. Zen tightened his grip around his cock, the thrusts of his hips becoming much sharper as the bed started to creak underneath him and dip in tandem to his bucked hips. The young man's other hand flew to his cock to help cover and pump as much of his aching member to find release. He flicked the head of his cock and played with his slit that was leaking generously and overflowing with precum.

" _Ungh_... O-Oh fff—" Zen bit harshly on his lower lip, barely catching himself from cursing out loud. It seemed as though his senses were heightened. The fabric of the blanket brushing against his hot and heavy cock in addition to his sharp pumps. The scent of his own sweat and arousal mixed together. The sound of your deep and slumbering breaths beside him, completely oblivious to what was going on right now. All of it was just enough to send Zen over the edge.

The actor buried his heels into the mattress as he lifted himself off the bed with his head and shoulders being tightly pressed down onto the bed, his cock throbbing and twitching with his release. Zen immediately slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his delighted scream. " _Mmm_ — _mmph_ — _gh_ — _Mmpgh_!!"

Zen trembled, gasping for air as he slowly eased himself back onto the bed, the hand that remained on his cock still giving lazy and languid strokes to milk himself out as much as he can. He lay on the bed, chest heaving before turning to his side to look at you. The young man grinned to himself, giving a small punch in the air when he realized he _actually_ succeeded in getting himself off without you knowing.

The actor was surprised with himself but was still filled with a sense of accomplishment. As for how you didn't even wake up while he was experiencing one of his best orgasms ever was a complete mystery, but maybe that was just proof on how tired you were. Zen's expression softened, leaning towards you and placing a quick kiss on the crown of your head before setting an early alarm for himself.

* * *

The next morning, Zen woke up much earlier than usual, carefully slipping the dirtied blankets off of you so that he could wash them. He made sure to place a spare blanket over you so that you wouldn't get cold before he made his way over to the kitchen to cook breakfast.

When you woke up, Zen had just returned to the bedroom, carrying a tray of your favourite food for breakfast. "Good morning, beautiful," he greeted you with his usual charming smile.

You yawned, stretching your arms over your head before offering a sleepy smile as you sat up on the bed. "Mm, good morning..."

"You seemed really tired last night, so I decided to cook breakfast for you," the actor explained with a cheerful voice as he set the tray down on your lap before giving you a quick morning kiss on the lips.

You hummed lightly, reaching a hand out and twirling a few strands of the young man's hair around your fingers. "You're so sweet. Thank you." You beamed at Zen before taking notice of the change of blankets. "Oh, what happened to the other one...?"

"Ah, I was busy admiring your face and accidentally spilled some juice on it," Zen lied smoothly, feeling rather proud of himself. Of course, it wasn't really a lie, but it wasn't exactly the whole truth either.

Curious, you tilted your head to the side. "But didn't we run out of juice just two days ago?"

Zen froze. He completely forgot about that. "Uh..."

A sly smirk played on your lips. "Unless you're talking about a certain _other_ kind of juice, hm?"

The young man bit his lip, scratching the back of his head as he averted your gaze. He continued to act innocent, but the blush on his face betrayed him. "I-I don't know what you're talking about babe..."

"Really?" You asked, a teasing lilt in your voice which started to make Zen nervous. Your hand then groped around underneath your pillow, and you pulled out your phone. You fiddled around with it and increased the volume, filling the room with the recorded sounds of Zen's muffled moans and grunts from last night, and the actor choked on air.

"You were _awake_?!"

You threw your head back, unable to hold your laughter. "You still have much to learn, Zen... Very much to learn."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so _incredibly weak_ for solo Zen, ahhhh-- I had a long and tiring day; let me have this, dammit. "OTL  
>  I wanted to try something a bit different and actually write out the moans and stuff as dialogue instead of prose. I'm not too sure how I feel about it. ;;  
> Feel free to drop by my [Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/).


End file.
